


Sick

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Sickfic, kokichi being kokichi while shuichi tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: When Shuichi Saihara received a text from Kokichi Ouma one early Saturday morning, he suspected that his plans were ruined for the day…very possibly the entire weekend. As he opened the message, his suspicions were quickly confirmed.I’m sick! Will you be my nurse? Bring soup…and grape panta. <3-----Hope's Peak AU. Shuichi takes care of a sick Kokichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Another super creative title alert! >_< (I'm so freaking bad at titles, sorry.)
> 
> I was posting some works in progress on tumblr the past few days, and this is one of the things I posted. It was almost done anyway, so I made small edits and now here we are! I love a good sickfic, so I hope you guys enjoy.

When Shuichi Saihara received a text from Kokichi Ouma one early Saturday morning, he suspected that his plans were ruined for the day…very possibly the entire weekend. As he opened the message, his suspicions were quickly confirmed.

**I’m sick! Will you be my nurse? Bring soup…and grape panta. <3**

Shuichi sighed, letting the warmth from his dorm room bed engulf him for just a moment longer before slowly rising to his feet. They both knew that he would say yes. Although Shuichi acted annoyed with Kokichi’s many crazy antics and schemes, it was fairly obvious that Shuichi had a soft spot for the supreme leader. A soft spot that the supreme leader was thrilled to exploit.

**Fine. Be there in ten.**

* * *

“Shumai! You came to say your goodbyes!”

Shuichi sighed as he entered the room, carrying a single shopping bag, as his eyes fell on the purple eyed menace. The exceedingly pale boy was smiling and waving enthusiastically, like the ghost of some excited child.

“Goodbyes?”

Kokichi nodded seriously, “Yep. Before my deadly illness takes me inevitably. The doctors said I only have hours to live!”

Shuichi groaned, “Are you even sick, Kokichi?” He wouldn’t be surprised if the supreme leader had dragged the detective down just because he wanted a fizzy beverage.

_What a waste of time._

Kokichi beamed, “You got me. It was a lie! Supreme leaders don’t get sic-ACK-” Kokichi’s face fell as his speech devolved into a coughing fit, causing Shuichi to immediately kneel at his bedside.

The detective placed a worried hand on the boy’s pallid forehead, “Jeez, Kokichi. You’re buring up. Maybe you should go see Mikan…”

Kokichi whined, “Nooooo. I want Shumai to take care of meeee.”

“Why? My talent isn’t even medical related…”

With that, the supreme leader burst into a fit of almost certainly fake tears, “WAAAH! Shuichi doesn’t like me enough to even take care of me while I’m _sick and dying_!”

This elicited an eye roll from the detective, as he’d seen this trick so many times before, “Kokichi, you know it’s not that…” He paused for a moment, then slowly said, “I just don’t know if I’ll do a good job.”

Kokichi’s tears were suddenly dry, like they never existed at all, as he glanced blankly at the boy, “A good job?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah... If you’re really sick, I definitely don’t want you to get worse because of me.”

The detective was taken aback by a spiteful sound.

Kokichi hoarsely cackled at the boy, a malicious grin lining his face, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard! For a detective you really are dumb!” Shuichi frowned as the boy continued, his voice losing its edge slightly, “Shumai is great at taking care of people. That’s why I requested you, over allllll of my other minions! I only allow the best.”

_Well that was unexpectedly sweet…_

Trying to hide his elated surprise at the praise, Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, “…Fine.”

The supreme leader squealed and pulled the detective into a quick hug.

“K-Kokichi! You’re g-gonna get me sick…” Shuichi stammered.

“Neeheehee! Perfect! Then you’ll have to let me take care of you! It’ll be an endless cycle…one of us sick and one of us well, forever and ever!” Kokichi smiled sweetly as he spoke, but those sweet smiles always were a little off. In this case, there was a mischievous twinkle in his violet eyes. The same eyes that observed Shuichi’s every reaction with a calculating coolness that both fascinated and terrified the detective.

“Kokichi, that honestly sounds horrible.”

The detective noticed that Kokichi’s lip quivered a little, but in a flash it was gone, as it seemed that he decided to go a different emotional direction with his lie.

The boy instead examined his fingernails, looking incredibly bored, “Well I think it sounds romantic. You’d be with each other, taking care of each other, forever…”

_Hmm, well that’s an interesting point of view._

Kokichi never ceased to amaze the detective. Once he thought he had a pretty good grasp on how he thought Kokichi would react to something the supreme leader switched it up, flipping the situation on its head. It’s why the detective was absorbed with thoughts of figuring out the enigma that was Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi snickered, “Of course that could be a lie…Maybe I just want you to be my cute little nurse!”

Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes at the last comment, “I don’t want you to call me your ‘nurse’, Kokichi. I feel like you’re taking it to a weird place.”

Kokichi smiled devilishly.

Shuichi continued, giving the boy his sternest look, “Look, if you want me to take care of you, that’s fine, I’ll take care of you. But I am _not_ gonna let you make this weird, and I _am_ going to try to do a decent job. So rest. I have some over the counter medicine in my bag, so I’ll give you something that should help with the fever. Lay down and I’ll grab you a glass of water.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, “Wow, you’re so good at this! And so brave, to give a supreme leader commands,” his face darkened, “You may end up regretting it…”

Shuichi ignored Kokichi’s attempt to agitate him and instead pressed a lanky finger on the supreme leader’s forehead, and gently pushed him back to the pillow, “Lay. Down. _You’re_ going to regret if you overdo it just to taunt me.”

Kokichi stayed quiet, his expression now blank, and watched as Shuichi turned to fill a cup with water from the bathroom sink. At least he stayed quiet until a large sneeze erupted from him.

Shuichi quickly returned with water and a couple pills.

Kokichi spoke after releasing a couple hoarse coughs, “Sure hope you aren’t trying to poison me…actually that’s a lie. Put me out of my misery, detective!”

“Shh. I’m not trying to poison you,” Shuichi dropped the pills into the supreme leader’s hand and then watched as he swallowed them, quickly washing them down with water.

Shuichi then handed Kokichi a tissue for his nose, and as the boy wiped his sick face, made his way to the bathroom one more, quietly returning with a damp washcloth.

He placed it gently on the boy’s head, careful to move a few strands of purple tipped hair out of the way first.

“Sleep,” he smiled gently at the boy and then sat down in the supreme leader’s desk chair. He rummaged through the shopping bag and pulled out a small book, beginning to read. The boys sat in silence for a while, with Shuichi glancing up to check on Kokichi every few minutes to make sure he was at least attempting to sleep. He began ignoring the book more and more, eventually just staring at the supreme leader in cautious wonder. That is, until the other caught Shuichi staring.

Kokichi gave the boy a mischievous smirk, “Wow you’re super doting Shumai. You are definitely my most eager slave yet!”

Shuichi brushed him off and lazily retorted, “Whatever Kokichi. Anyway I’m definitely not your slave, I’m your nurse.”

As soon as the word accidently slipped out, Shuichi blushed deeply. His heart fluttered in a way that he was not expecting at the thought of being Kokichi’s personal nurse for the day.

_What? Don’t think that!_

“Hahahaha, man that was easier than I thought-ACHOO!”

Shuichi’s blush faded as he grabbed the box of tissues, and rushed to hand a few to Kokichi.

“-Thanks.”

Shuichi looked down at Kokichi, who was an unusually small boy anyway, but he was surprised how _weak_ he looked _._ His frail form was shaking slightly, and beads of sweat lined the boy’s head.

“Kokichi, you’re really sick. You need to stop talking and sleep.”

_COUGH COUGH COUGH_

“Aww you’re no fun Shumai…” Kokichi shot him a weak smile.

Shuichi stood to return to his chair when he felt small fingers wrap around his own. He felt blood rush to his face.

“Will you just talk to me? Read me something until I fall asleep?” Kokichi’s wide eyes were devoid of mischief, just filled with innocence.

“Fine.”

Shuichi picked up his book that he had just started, and flipped back to the beginning, gently sitting on the bed next to Kokichi as he did so. He opened his mouth and began to quietly read the words aloud. Before Shuichi had finished reading the first chapter Kokichi had fallen asleep, quietly snoring next to the detective. Shuichi let out a satisfied sigh.

_Finally._

He turned to look at the sick boy, noticing how strangely angelic and innocent he looked while he slept. It was strange to Shuichi how absolutely beautiful Kokichi was when he wasn’t trying to make the most grotesque and terrifying faces humanly possible.

_Wait, beautiful? Don’t think that Shuichi!_

But it was true, and Shuichi could no longer deny it. Kokichi Ouma was beautiful.

_Although no one has any right to be this beautiful while they’re sleeping and sick. It’s just not fair._

“Nngh,” Ouma let out a soft groan as he shifted, his tiny arms wrapping around Shuichi’s waist.

_Shit._

Kokichi had an unreasonable amount of strength for a sick person, at least in Shuichi’s eyes, because quickly the detective was helplessly tugged into bed with the supreme leader. Kokichi snuggled into him like he was holding a childhood stuffed animal, and other than the underlying dread that Shuichi felt at the fact that he was almost certainly going to get sick, the detective couldn’t help but melt into the warmth of Kokichi’s arms.

“Shumai…” Kokichi mumbled in his sleep.

Shuichi brushed the hair gently away from Kokichi’s sweaty forward, “Don’t worry. I’m here.”

* * *

“Nghhh,” Shuichi groaned as he laid in his bed, wet washcloth resting on his forehead. It seems he had caught the supreme leader’s ‘deadly illness’ after all.

“Don’t worry Shumai! Nurse Kokichi is here to save the day!” Kokichi practically squealed as he plopped on the bed next to Shuichi.

It seems Kokichi had taken what he said about being Shuichi’s personal nurse very seriously. When Shuichi had called out sick from school, Kokichi had taken it upon himself to gather supplies and break into his dorm room wearing a full on nurse outfit.

Shuichi found that he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow, but making Oumasai content makes me happy, so I wanted to post something on or around my birthday! And what better to post than mindless fluff. :P


End file.
